


Eu sou seu Passado, Presente e Futuro

by byJuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byJuddy/pseuds/byJuddy
Summary: Em meio a Segunda Guerra Bruxa Ronald se vê exausto por eles andarem sem rumo em busca de algo que eles não fazem ideia do que é, cansado disso e da aproximação de Hermione e Harry, ele vai embora, deixando uma Hermione completamente devastada e de coração partido para trás. Em meio a dor e lágrimas, Hermione acaba voltando no tempo e agora tem que descobrir como volta para 1998.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. Uma volta no tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história não é 100% minha! Há alguns anos atrás eu li uma fanfic do Snape com a Hermione no Spirit só que não a acho mais no site. Como eu queria muito lê-la novamente, eu resolvi criar a minha versão baseada nela. Eu não sei o nome da autora, não sei o nome da história, eu só sei que ela era ótima e sumiu.  
> Se você já leu essa história, se tem ela salva ou conhece a autora que escreveu ela, por favor entre em contato comigo, comente aqui em baixo, eu preciso entrar em contato com ela. 
> 
> Mais uma vez: Essa história não é 100% minha, é baseada em outra fanfic, com umas leves modificações, pois minha memória é fraca.

Já fazia meses que tinham fugido juntos do casamento de Bill e Fleur, quando os comensais da morte foram lhe atacar. Perambulavam pelo mundo bruxo em meio a florestas e clareiras em busca de um lugar onde poderiam erguer sua barraca e se esconder por meio de feitiços que os deixavam protegidos e invisíveis aos olhos dos saqueadores. 

Eles já tinham pego uma das Horcruxes quando foram atrás da Ministra Dolores Umbridge, mas só. Não faziam ideia de onde encontrar as demais partes da alma de Você-Sabe-Quem, e estavam igualmente distantes de conseguir destruí-las, já que não faziam ideia de como iriam conseguir a espada de Gryffindor.

— Você vai comigo ou vai ficar com ele? — Questionou Ron com seu rosto avermelhado enquanto olhava com raiva para Hermione e apontava para Harry, que estava um pouco mais distante deles. 

— Rony… — Dava para ouvir a dor na voz de Hermione ao pronunciar o nome do ruivo, ela lutava contra as lágrimas que começava a se acumular em seus olhos, deixando sua visão levemente embaçada. 

Ronald acenou com a cabeça de leve e olhou para Harry, logo depois voltando sua atenção para Hermione a sua frente. Ele estava com a sua mochila nas costas e a segurava com a mão livre, já que a outra estava numa tipóia improvisada por Hermione, após seu braço ter estrunchado ao fugirem do ministério. 

— Ótimo. — Concluiu nada satisfeito. — Eu vi vocês na outra noite.

— Rony não tem nada…

A menina até tentou, mas em vão já que o ruivo tinha saído pela abertura da tenda e saído sem rumo para fora da área de proteção que ela havia criado. Poucos segundos depois puderam ouvir o barulho dele aparatando. 

As pernas de Hermione se tornaram fracas e se não fosse por Harry a segurando pela cintura rapidamente, ela logo estaria no chão, as lágrimas. O melhor amigo afagava os cabelos dela enquanto a mesma chorava, com seu corpo tremendo cada vez que tentava tomar ar. Precisou de longos minutos até que ela se acalmasse o bastante para então Harry ajudá-la a se deitar numa das camas, para descansar, enquanto ele ficasse de vigia do lado de fora. 

Estava exausta mas o sono estava longe de se aproximar. Seu corpo estava levemente encostado na cabeceira da cama de ferro enquanto fitava o vazio logo a frente, a música do rádio que Rony havia deixado para trás era o único som que havia ali dentro. 

Tirou o pingente de dentro da blusa e ficou o olhando, seus dedos deslizando pelo entorno do círculo dourado que tinha uma pequena ampulheta dentro do mesmo. Ficou um bom tempo olhando para o pingente mas sabia que aquilo era errado demais, brincar com o tempo por um motivo tão besta quanto aquele. Por mais que… Rony poderia estar em apuros naquele momento e ela nunca saberia. Mas não, não, não. 

Estava decidida a guardar o vira-tempo dentro de sua blusa novamente quando sem querer girou a ampulheta, Hermione congelou no lugar e olhou assustada para ela e então para a barraca a sua volta, vendo ela e seus amigos do passado iam e voltavam até que num desespero ela segurou a ampulheta e interrompeu a passagem no tempo. 

Olhou em volta e tudo havia sumido, não havia mais cama, música ou barraca, ela se encontrava no chão da floresta e completamente sem rumo. 

— Harry? Ron? 

Chamou após se levantar do chão e caminhar por entre a clareira que agora começavam a ficar com as folhas secas e amareladas. O frio não estava intenso como antes, quando era inverno, mas começava a esfriar. Com certeza estava beirando o início do outono. Talvez não tivesse viajado tanto no tempo como imaginara. Só precisava se lembrar de onde estava naquela época do ano. Pegou sua varinha no bolso de trás da calça e começou a andar com muita calma, já que poderia estar muito errada e ainda estar em perigo ali. 

Por mais que tentasse pensar em algum lugar, não conseguia, somente A Toca a vinha a sua mente e depois de muito discutir consigo mesma, Hermione aparatou direto para a área próximo a casa dos Weasley.

Sabia que se estivesse muito errada, aquele seria um dos piores lugares para se ir, com toda certeza os comensais estariam ali atrás deles, mas ela precisava de um local de partida e de todos, aquele era o mais seguro para se ir. Aquele, ou sua casa, mas não estava disposta a pôr a vida dos seus pais em risco por conta de seu erro, era melhor ela mesma lidar com aquilo. 

Tinha decidido aparatar um pouco mais longe, com receio de que assim que chegasse ao terreno da família ruiva, desse de cara com os comensais ou os saqueadores, que estavam loucos para levar vítimas de encontro a morte. 

A passos receosos Hermione foi andando aos poucos pela trilha que levava até a casa torta de três andares, mas depois de tanto andar, ela parou num campo completamente vazio, a única casa que tinha ali estava muito distante e com toda certeza, pelo seu formato, não era A Toca. De todas as possibilidades, aquela nem havia passado por sua cabeça, em nenhum momento.

— Em que ano estou? — Se questionou enquanto olhava a sua volta. Como se olhar para um enorme vazio lhe desse respostas. 

Pela primeira vez, em anos, Hermione se via perdida e sem ideia do que faria a seguir, mas só havia um lugar onde ela poderia tirar suas dúvidas e do mesmo jeito que chegou ali, Hermione aparatou em Hogsmeade.

Assim que chegou na aldeia que ficava próxima a Hogwarts, Hermione percebeu que as coisas estavam bem diferentes do que ela lembrava do ano anterior. E por mais que estivesse acontecendo uma guerra, aquele lugar estava longe de parecer um lugar afetado por isso. 

Continuou caminhando pela rua observando as pessoas em volta. Sabia que os trajes que tanto ela quanto seus amigos usavam eram completamente diferentes das vestes de bruxos que os bruxos mais velhos costumavam usar. Enquanto jovens como Hermione, Gina e Luna usavam calça jeans e camisas, bruxas mais velhas como a Sra. Weasley e até mesmo a professora McGonagall usavam vestes longas e pesadas. Mas ali, enquanto rumava a caminho do Três Vassouras, Hermione via que as bruxas mais velhas trajavam vestes ainda mais datadas que as mulheres que conhecia. 

Apressou seu passo em direção ao pub que tinha ido várias vezes com seus amigos, antes da guerra começar, queria tirar logo aquilo de sua cabeça e saber onde estava. Ou melhor, em que ano estava. Entrou no pub e seus olhos varreram o lugar em busca da Madame Rosmerta, mas o máximo que encontrou foi um senhor gorducho do lado oposto do bar, que a olhava desconfiado.

— Quer ajuda com algo, minha jovem? — Questionou o bruxo, que apesar de suas palavras serem educadas, eram carregadas de desconfiança. 

Hermione parou seu olhar sobre o bruxo e se encaminhou a passos relutantes até ele, enquanto olhava ainda em busca de um rosto conhecido. Ela não conseguia ver, que por trás do balcão, o homem pegava sua varinha e estava pronto atacar, se necessário. 

— Ahn… o senhor poderia me dizer que dia é hoje? 

O bruxo gorducho ficou a olhando sem entender e piscou algumas vezes, com sua testa levemente franzida.

— 29 de Agosto… — Respondeu ainda confuso querendo saber onde ela iria chegar com aquilo. A ideia de lhe atacar já havia saído de sua cabeça, já que Hermione parecia tudo, menos perigosa. 

— E de que ano?

— 1973.

— Oh! Claro, claro… que burrice a minha. — Concordou balançando a cabeça enquanto sorria para o homem e se afastava do bar, tentando não parecer tão transtornada quanto ela realmente estava. 

Saiu do pub sentindo que o ar começava a lhe faltar em seus pulmões e sua visão começar a ficar turva enquanto dava lentos passos pela rua principal do vilarejo. Ela sabia que tinha voltado no tempo, mas não imaginara que havia voltado tanto tempo assim. 

Quando sua respiração voltou a se regular, olhou ao seu redor e via que algumas pessoas ainda a olhavam de maneira estranha, Hermione engoliu a seco e olhou para frente, podendo ver bem mais a frente, um pouco distante, o castelo de Hogwarts. E sabia que só tinha um jeito de voltar para seu tempo. 

— Eu preciso ver o professor Dumbledore.


	2. As memórias de Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Lembrando que se conhecerem a autora da história original, por favor, me digam quem é para eu entrar em contato.

O caminho até Hogwarts nunca fora tão longe como naquela hora, talvez por estar com a mente vagando por tantas coisas que estava acontecendo, tanto naquele momento como o que poderia estar acontecendo no futuro. Só de pensar daquele jeito sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, mas respirou fundo e continuou seu caminho até os portões da escola. 

Obviamente que não conseguiria chegar ao diretor tão fácil como gostaria. Com certeza iriam achar que era uma maluca querendo atacar o diretor, por mais que a aparência de Hermione não fosse nada ameaçadora. 

Seu primeiro empecilho foi Filch, o zelador da escola que adorava dar punições nos alunos que não obedeciam as regras, mas apesar da mesma carranca mau humorada que ele tinha, seu rosto não era tão enrugado quanto da ultima vez que o vira. Mas com toda certeza sua empatia pelos jovens ainda era nula. 

Hermione tentou passar por ele, tentando seguir em direção ao salão principal, mas logo foi impedida pelo cabo do esfregão que ele segurava. 

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Quem é você? O que você quer? — Sua voz era a mesma seca e esganiçada que ela se lembrava. 

— Estou procurando o professor Dumbledore, preciso falar com ele urgente. — Falou de forma impaciente, tentando escapar da barreira que o zelador havia feito com o esfregão.

— Claro que não. Quem você pensa que é para sair entrando assim?

— Eu preciso fa…

Hermione foi interrompida pela mulher que tinha saído do grande salão. Seu vestido era pesado e longo, num verde esmeralda, parecendo veludo, o cabelo estava preso num coque no alta da cabeça, onde se notava que não tinha tantos fios brancos como Hermione a conhecera, sua pele também não estava tão marcada pela idade, mas sua expressão era tão séria quanto antes. 

— Argo, o grande salão está completamente inundado. Pirraça fez uma completa bagunça, mais uma vez. 

Só então ela olhou para Hermione atentamente, curiosa pela presença da garota. 

— Senhorita?

Filch olhou para a vice diretora e sorriu animado, com a esperança de que a mulher expulsasse a jovem o quanto antes. 

— Ela quer o diretor a todo custo, professora McGonagall. 

Hermione já tinha uma expressão mais relaxada agora que encontrara Minerva, afinal ela era sua professora favorita e sabia que independente do ano em que se encontrava, não teria problemas com a bruxa mais velha. 

— O que você quiser falar com Dumbledore, você pode falar comigo, senhorita…

— Granger. 

— Granger. Não acho que seja necessário importunar o diretor antes do período letivo. 

McGonagall continuou olhando para a jovem, esperando uma resposta dela, mas Hermione desviou o olhar para Filch, que ainda estava ao lado da vice diretora, tão interessado quanto ela. Minerva o olhou séria e ele abaixou a cabeça, logo se retirando e seguindo o caminho para o salão. 

— Então? 

Hermione respirou fundo, sabendo que soaria ainda mais louca do que imaginava.

— Eu vim do futuro, mais precisamente de 1998. Por um erro idiota eu acabei voltando no tempo e vim parar aqui. 

Minerva ficou a olhando por um tempo e acabou sorrindo de leve, balançando sua cabeça, apesar de seu rosto transparecer toda sua preocupação. 

— Impossível, menina, nem se você quisesse muito conseguiria viajar tanto no tempo assim. — A bruxa tentava amenizar as coisas, como se Hermione estivesse falando uma grande besteira. 

— Conseguiria sim. Com isso. 

Ela tirou o pingente de dentro de sua blusa e mostrou o vira-tempo para a professora. McGonagall que até então tentava não transparecer sua desconfiança, logo voltou a ficar séria e olhou para cima, em direção as escadas, como se olhasse para a sua sala, onde o objeto que a menina segurava deveria estar, em segurança. Então voltou a olhar para Hermione. 

— Mais como que você… 

— A senhora me deu no meu terceiro ano, para eu poder assistir a todas as aulas que queria. 

As duas ficaram num longo silêncio no que parecia ser uma eternidade. 

— Eu preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore. 

Repetiu a jovem, voltando a guardar o cordão dentro de sua blusa. Minerva assentiu de leve com sua cabeça e abriu espaço para que Hermione passasse. 

As duas seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores e escadas até chegarem na enorme estátua de pedra de uma águia com suas asas abertas. A jovem se posicionou de frente para a águia e a professora parou em seu lado. 

— _Tortinha de abóbora_. 

Assim que Minerva disse a senha a águia começou a girar, fazendo surgir a escada em caracol até chegarem no topo que dava direto para uma grande porta de madeira escura. A professora deu duas batidas na porta e antes de obter uma resposta, entrou na sala do diretor, seguida pela jovem. 

A sala continuava a mesma desde a última vez que estivera ali, mas foi um choque para Hermione ver a figura do diretor sentada em sua cadeira, atrás da grande mesa que tinha na sala. 

— Diretor… — A voz de Hermione saiu quase como um sussurro, entre um suspiro de espanto.

Apesar de estar em busca dele, saber em que tempo estava e tudo mais, ainda assim era um completo choque ao ver o diretor vivo novamente. 

Ele continuava da mesma forma que Hermione o conhecera quando ele foi até sua casa, quando tinha completado onze anos, e contou para ela e sua família que ela era uma bruxa. Seu cabelo era longo e branco assim como sua barba, usava o mesmo óculos meia lua que ficava pendente em seu nariz, e as mesmas vestes azuis acinzentadas. O homem o olhava curioso com um discreto sorriso nos lábios e seu olhar passou da bruxa mais nova para a mais velha, que estava um pouco mais a sua frente. 

— Minerva, a que devo sua visita com uma nova companhia? — O velho perguntou curioso. 

— A senhorita Granger diz ter vindo do futuro usando um vira-tempo. — Minerva se aproximou um pouco mais do diretor e completou com a voz um pouco mais baixa. — O meu vira-tempo. 

— Ah… uma viajante no tempo…

Dumbledore olhou para a jovem, que ainda tinha uma expressão incrédula. 

— Entendo, minha jovem, mas como acreditaremos no que está dizendo? Como não vamos pensar que é apenas uma espiã trazida das trevas?

Hermione ficou em choque, não tinha pensado naquele ponto. Como iria convencer ao diretor que não era apenas uma louca que tinha entrado na escola sem querer atacá-lo. 

Logo se lembrou do ano anterior onde o diretor tinha diversas reuniões com Harry e o fizera ir até o professor Slughorn em busca de suas memórias verdadeiras de Tom Riddle. 

— Minhas memórias! — Disse a jovem rapidamente agora com um ar mais confiante. — Veja minhas memórias na sua penseira. 

Minerva, que até então estava atenta na jovem estranha, olhou para Dumbledore, que retribuía o olhar, ainda muito curioso. O diretor olhou para a jovem bruxa sorrindo, sem questionar como Hermione sabia da existência de sua penseira e concordou com a cabeça, logo se levantando. 

O diretor deixou sua penseira flutuando próximo à sua mesa e aos poucos Hermione foi selecionando algumas de suas memórias, nos últimos anos, para que ele pudesse ver. 

Com a cabeça mergulhada no líquido, Dumbledore pode ver a si mesmo indo até a casa dos Granger quando Hermione era ainda uma criança e logo depois a mesma entrando pelo salão principal seguido de diversos novos alunos, viu a seleção dela para a Grifinória e então o que aconteceu com Harry, ela e Rony ao passarem pelo Fofo, o cão de três cabeças. Ela tinha selecionado cada parte importante de suas memórias até o momento em que a levou àquele ano. 

Estava muito relutante em lhe mostrar o que aconteceria com ele no futuro, mas ela acreditava que isso poderia ser muito importante na batalha que aconteceria em alguns anos. E que ele percebesse que a pessoa que ele tanto confiava, não era tão confiável quanto ele acreditava ser. 

Depois de um bom tempo Dumbledore se afastou de sua penseira e se pôs novamente em sua cadeira. Parecia que estava assimilando tudo que tinha visto naqueles minutos. 

— Muito bem, como posso ver, a senhorita está certa no que diz. — Dumbledore lançou um olhar para Minerva e a vice diretora arqueou suas sobrancelhas, voltando a olhar para Hermione. — Mas me pergunto porque a senhorita não tentou virá-lo para voltar ao seu tempo. 

O diretor ainda a olhava de modo curioso e Hermione logo sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente.

— Eu não sei quantas voltas foram. — Falou baixo, de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo pelo seu desleixo. 

— Como não sabe quantas voltas foram? — Minerva questionou ríspida, não acreditando que confiara em alguém tão imprudente para deixar encarregado do vira-tempo. 

— Foi sem querer! Eu não queria ter girado!

A voz de Mione estava quase em tom de súplica, a mesma segurava suas lágrimas e tentava manter a calma. Sabia que tinha decepcionado uma das mulheres que mais admirava, mesmo que ela ainda não a conhecesse, e se sentia extremamente irresponsável pelo que tinha acontecido. E ainda se sentia culpada por ter ido parar no passado e deixado Harry sozinho, sem entender nada. Tadinho do Harry, deveria estar perdido naquele momento. 

Dumbledore estendeu as mãos para frente, como se pedisse para que ambas acalmassem os ânimos. Ao contrário de sua amiga, o diretor acreditava na jovem e que ela não tinha feito por mal, mas apesar dele saber que ela tinha ido até ele em busca de ajuda, ele acreditava que não tinha muito o que fazer. 

— Vamos nos acalmar por um momento, sim? — O velho estendeu uma caixa de lenços de papel para Hermione, a mesma olhou para a caixa e então pegou um para secar as lágrimas. — Infelizmente não podemos testar as voltas até que a senhorita encontre o seu caminho de volta, poderia ser perigoso e só Deus sabe onde a senhorita poderia parar. Mas temo não podê-la ajudar como gostaria. 

Hermione olhou para ele nervosa, aquilo não era o que ela queria ouvir, com toda certeza.

Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e se aproximou da jovem bruxa, pondo a mão em seu ombro e caminhando a passos lentos com ela em direção a porta de sua sala. 

— Entenda minha jovem, a senhorita é a primeira viajante no tempo que conheço pessoalmente em meus 93 anos. Não tenho as respostas que procura. Ainda. — Fez questão de enfatizar a última parte, se virando de frente para Hermione e pondo suas duas mãos em seus ombros. — Mas irei em busca de respostas e daremos um jeito de te mandar para seu tempo. Por hora, creio que não tenha outro jeito senão ficar na escola.

— Mas professor Dumbledore, eu não tenho nada comigo, apenas minha varinha.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Hogwarts poderá lhe ajudar com o que for necessário para seus estudos. — O bruxo sorriu para a jovem, numa tentativa de lhe tranquilizar e então virou seu rosto para a vice diretora. — Minerva, ajude a senhorita Granger a conseguir tudo o que precisa para o seu sétimo ano. 

A professora McGonagall assentiu com a cabeça, mais tranquila já que Dumbledore confiava imensamente na menina, a bruxa nunca iria contra as escolhas do diretor. 

— Logo veremos um jeito de lhe ajustar a escola, Hermione. Mas primeiro, você precisa dar uma visita ao Beco Diagonal. 

Hermione sorriu para o diretor e agradeceu antes de sair pela porta e ir em direção a escada caracol. Minerva tinha ficado para trás e olhou preocupada para o diretor. 

— Tem certeza disso, Dumbledore?

O homem deu um suave sorriso para a mulher e pousou a mão em seu ombro. 

— As memórias que ela me mostrou só me provam que as minhas decisões em confiar nas pessoas podem sempre nos levar ao caminho certo.


	3. A aluna nova

Assim que Hermione saiu da sala do diretor Minerva se juntou a ela pouco tempo depois. Explicou que como ela já era da Grifinória, a aluna ficaria no dormitório das alunas do sétimo ano, já que tinha uma cama vaga para ela. 

— E com quem vou dividir o quarto, professora? — Perguntou curiosa, já querendo saber quais seriam suas novas companheiras, torcendo para que não tivesse que lidar com mais uma Lilá Brown naquele tempo. 

— Com as senhoritas Lilian, Alice e Marlene.

A professora não viu a expressão de surpresa que Hermione carregava ao saber que seria colega de quarto das mães de seus amigos, Harry e Neville. E enquanto atravessavam os corredores e subiam em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória foi então que ela se tocou que também conheceria James e as versões jovens do professor Lupin e do Sirius. Realmente aquele seria um ano e tanto.

A jovem se acomodou em sua cama e deixou sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira, o único objeto que ela tinha, além do vira-tempo. McGonagall disse para ela descansar e na hora do jantar que ela poderia ir até a cozinha fazer sua refeição, já que por ordens de Dumbledore, não seria prudente os professores saberem da existência da aluna antes mesmo dela entrar no corpo estudantil. 

No dia seguinte Hermione se encontrou com Dumbledore, mais uma vez, em seu escritório, já que alguns detalhes precisavam ser acertados para o dia seguinte, o que seria o primeiro dia das aulas. Dessa vez o diretor estava sozinho em sua sala. 

— Bom senhorita Granger, apesar de que sua presença se tornará um grande assunto pela escola precisamos torná-la o menos suspeita possível. Então o que vamos fazer, a senhorita não atenderá mais pelo sobrenome Granger e sim pelo sobrenome _Saint-Aulaire_ , filha de trouxas, a senhorita nasceu em Londres mas foi logo cedo para França com seus pais. Mas esse ano, devido ao trabalho do seu pai, vocês precisaram voltar para Londres. A senhorita ocupava uma vaga na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. 

Hermione prestava atenção atentamente para gravar as informações necessárias, precisava de um bom histórico, já que muito provavelmente iriam lhe encher de perguntas assim que possível. 

— Alguma dúvida, senhorita Saint-Aulaire? — O bruxo fizera questão de usar o “novo” nome de Hermione para que ela pudesse se acostumar o quanto antes. 

— Professor… e quanto a minha casa? Bom, eu estou na Grifinória, mas… como justificar isso para todos? 

— A senhorita irá fazer a seleção junto aos alunos do primeiro ano.

— Ah sim. Entendo…

Naquele momento havia então se preocupado. Não que já não estivesse bastante preocupada com sua atual situação num tempo em que não lhe pertencia. Mas e se não fosse selecionada para a Grifinória? E se o chapéu seletor a colocasse na Corvinal como antes sussurrou quando ela o colocou pela primeira vez, quando só tinha onze anos? E se ela fosse para Corvinal, aquilo iria fazer alguma diferença? Apesar de que estava bem ansiosa para ser amiga dos pais de seus amigos. 

Após aquela reunião, Dumbledore lhe dera créditos necessários para que ela fosse ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu uniforme e o material que seria necessário para o ano letivo. Era uma pena não poder comprar alguns livros a mais que havia lhe chamado a atenção na Floreios e Borrões, nem mesmo uma pena linda de pavão que havia visto na vitrine. Mas não podia reclamar, tivera muita sorte de que Hogwarts dispunha de tal crédito para alunos que não poderiam pagar por seus estudos. 

O resto do seu dia não fora muito diferente do anterior, mas dessa vez poderia controlar sua ansiedade pelo primeiro dia de aula com uma breve leitura dos novos livros que estudaria naquele ano. Em seu tempo normal, nunca chegara a receber a lista de material que iria usar. E de tudo aquilo, a que estava menos ansiando era a aula de adivinhação. Mas Dumbledore lhe dissera que era fundamental que Hermione presenciasse aquelas aulas, que em algum momento poderiam ser benéficas para ela. 

A jovem bruxa não gostava muito da ideia de contestar o diretor, acreditava que ele era um homem muito sábio e que suas ordens nunca eram em vão. Mas sempre tinha uma primeira vez, e daquela, ela não conseguia entender como aquela aula poderia ser benéfica para ela em qualquer tempo. Fosse no passado ou no futuro, não conseguia aceitar uma coisa tão incerta quanto a magia da adivinhação. Para ela era tudo fruto de uma imaginação perturbada. 

  
  


Em meio a muita ansiedade e passeios pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, finalmente chegou a hora em que os alunos adentrariam aos portões da escola e se juntariam aos professores no grande salão. Como pedido de Dumbledore, Hermione entrou pela porta lateral, a mesma em que os professores entravam, na mesma hora em que os alunos do primeiro ano entravam, logo após as palavras de Dumbledore. 

O burburinho já havia começado pelas mesas quando poucos alunos notaram a presença da jovem parada próxima a mesa dos professores, o que não ajudava muito na ansiedade dela. Mas a mesma tentou parecer tranquila e não focar muito seu olhar na mesa da Grifinória. Ela olhou cada um dos professores, tendo poucos ali como alguém que nunca vira antes, como o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tal cargo que todo ano era ocupado por um professor diferente, na época em que Hermione e seus amigos estudavam juntos. 

Depois seu olhar pairou sobre as grandes mesas onde os alunos ficavam, percorreu o olhar por cada uma das casas, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir de leve ao perceber um jovem Sirius e James tentarem se esticar ao máximo para conseguirem vê-la. Desviou a atenção para as outras mesas até seu olhar parar na mesa mais temida dentre as quatro. 

No seu tempo, ou agora, Hermione sabia que nunca se daria bem com os alunos da Sonserina. Ela era o que mais eles desprezavam, depois dos trouxas, uma sangue ruim. Alguém nascida trouxa, cujos pais eram trouxas, mas que obtiveram seus poderes com o passar do tempo. Salazar Sonserina queria que apenas bruxos de sangue puro frequentassem Hogwarts, e seu discurso racista perpetuava ao longo do milénio por todos de sua casa.

Mas seu olhar tinha focado num aluno específico, ele lhe parecia muito familiar. Tinha cabelos negros que iam até seus ombros que escondiam um pouco seu rosto pálido, e diferente da maioria dos alunos, estava indiferente a presença de Hermione. 

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz grave de Dumbledore logo após os alunos do primeiro ano serem selecionados em suas novas casas. 

— Creio que a presença de uma nova estudante já tenha chamado a atenção de todos. A senhorita Saint-Aulaire veio transferida de Beauxbatons para concluir seu último ano conosco. Eu espero que a recebam de maneira agradável e civilizada. 

Dumbledore olhou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua para Sirius e James, que rapidamente se endireitaram em seus lugares e riam, enquanto Lilian desviava seu olhar de James para Hermione. 

— Hermione Saint-Aulaire. 

Minerva McGonagall a chamou, como sempre fazia em todos os anos, segurando o velho e surrado Chapéu Seletor pela sua ponta. Hermione se aproximou e se sentou no banquinho de três pernas, e logo o grande chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça, cobrindo um pouco de sua visão. 

_“Hum… o que temos aqui… uma viajante no tempo. Quanto tempo não saboreio a mente de um que passa por aqui… Vejo que enfrenta grandes dilemas em seu verdadeiro tempo… e anseia por sua volta o quanto antes… Mas também vejo o quão interessada está nessa nova aventura… Bom, não há dúvidas quanto a minha escolha… GRIFINÓRIA!”_

Uma explosão de aplausos e gritos foram feitos por todos que estavam na mesa em que tanto queria ocupar. 

Hermione se levantou satisfeita, sorrindo abertamente, enquanto ia rapidamente em direção a mesa com seus novos colegas de classe. Lilian e Marlene logo abriram espaço entre elas para que a mesma se sentasse. 

— Bem vinda, Hermione. — Lilian era gentil como sempre imaginou que fosse a mãe de seu melhor amigo. E possuía os mesmos olhos verdes que Harry. — Eu sou Lilian. Mas pode me chamar de Lily. 

— Prazer Lily, pode me chamar de Mione. — A jovem apertou a mão da nova amiga, tendo uma sensação estranhamente reconfortante. 

— Essas são Marlene e Alice. 

A jovem com cabelos levemente acobreados apontou para a jovem loira que estava ao outro lado de Hermione e a morena que tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos. 

— E eu sou o Sirius. — Se meteu o futuro padrinho do seu melhor amigo, segurando a mão de Hermione e dando um beijo em seu dorso. — Esses são James, Remus, Peter e Frank. 

Hermione riu com a apresentação do rapaz, que parecia muito com sua versão mais velha, porém mais descontraída e sem as marcas que os doze anos em Azkaban lhe deu. A jovem cumprimentou os demais, podendo perceber que Remus, assim como seu amigo, era a mesma versão que seu eu do futuro, possuindo cicatrizes em seu rosto e sua aparência cansada devido às intensas transformações em noites de lua cheia. 

Como imaginado, tiveram muitas perguntas sobre ela e sua família. As meninas estavam muito interessadas em saber como era Beauxbatons, e Hermione ficou extremamente aliviada quando o banquete surgiu na frente deles, finalmente iniciando o jantar. 

O clima da conversa tinha mudado, eles falavam sobre como haviam sido suas férias e os planos que tinham para o último ano em Hogwarts. Muitas vezes eles perguntavam a Hermione como era a escola que ela tinha frequentado, e a mesma sempre dava respostas vagas, sem conseguir deixar de mencionar seus dois melhores amigos, Harry e Rony. 

O jantar transcorreu normalmente e quando os pratos foram recolhidos e substituídos pela sobremesa, o olhar dela pairou novamente na mesa que estava na extremidade oposta ao salão. O mesmo garoto de cabelos negros estava logo a frente de Hermione. Ele estava entre os amigos, mas apesar dos amigos estarem conversando animadamente ele parecia falar apenas o necessário, não parecia muito animado por estar ali. 

— Ei, Lily. Quem é ele? 

Hermione perguntou um pouco mais baixo, para que apenas Lilian a ouvisse, e apesar da jovem ter se aproximado dela, James e Sirius prestavam bastante atenção, tanto que o primeiro logo se intrometeu. 

— Aquele é o ranhoso. Não liga pra ele. 

— É Mione, ele é um completo estranho. — Sirius concordou com o melhor amigo. 

— James! Sirius! Ele não é estranho! — Repreendeu a jovem, olhando sério para os dois. Parecendo ter surtido efeito em James que logo se calou, mas Sirius ficou com um sorriso divertido no rosto, mostrando que não se calava tão facilmente quanto o amigo. — Aquele é o Severus, Mione. 

Hermione prendeu a respiração e tentou não parecer tão assustada quanto realmente estava. Em nenhum momento tinha lhe passado a cabeça de que seu professor de poções seria estudante naquela época. Pior, que eles dividirão a sala de aula. 

— Ele e Lilian eram melhores amigos. Mas eles acabaram se afastando depois que ela começou a andar com a gente. — Marlene falou mais baixo se aproximando da aluna nova. 

Lily que estava do outro lado de Hermione, pode ouvir o que a amiga disse, mas não comentou nada. Ela apenas tinha o olhar meio triste, olhando para a mesa da sonserina. 

— Nós não deixamos ele se aproximar mais da Lily. Não depois do que ele a chamou. 

— Sirius…

Dessa vez fora Remus que havia cortado o melhor amigo. Todos estavam olhando para Lilian e a mesma tinha baixado a cabeça. Hermione ficou quieta, sem entender o que tinha acontecido, mas não querendo ser indelicada e perguntar. 

Aquilo realmente tinha afetado a garota pois a mesma se levantou da mesa, sem falar nada e saiu do salão. 

— Lily…

O rapaz a chamou começando a se levantar, mas o melhor amigo de óculos o impediu. 

— Deixa que eu vou. — James disse já se levantando e indo atrás da garota. 

O olhar de Hermione voltou para a mesa da casa rival e percebeu que aquela saída dramática tinha chamado atenção de Snape, que olhava para onde Lilian e James haviam saído. 

Já o clima na mesa não tinha ficado dos melhores. Aos poucos os alunos iam acabando suas sobremesas, se levantavam e saíam do grande salão, assim como os professores. Por fim só restando os sete a mesa.

— Ele a chamou de sangue ruim. — Alice por fim disse, quebrando enfim o silêncio que pairava entre eles. 

Mione não disse nada, só balançou a cabeça, como quem havia entendido o que a amiga havia dito. 

  
  


Quando chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinória, alguns alunos estavam reunidos no sofá e nas poltronas próximas à lareira, mas nem Evans nem Potter estavam por lá. Imaginando que ambos estariam conversando em outro lugar, o grupo se despediu e foram para seus dormitórios. 

Ao contrário do que imaginavam, Marlene, Alice e Hermione encontraram Lilian deitada em sua cama, dormindo abraçada ao travesseiro. Elas perceberam que a amiga estava com o rosto levemente avermelhado e inchado, consequências por ter chorado por um bom tempo. Elas decidiram não acordá-la então cada uma se trocou e deitou em suas camas. 

Hermione ficou um tempo olhando para o dossel de sua cama. Não podia deixar de estar animada para a primeira aula na manhã seguinte, mas só de pensar que o professor que mais a detestava, e ela a ele, dividiria a sala de aula com ela… aquilo já embrulhava seu estômago. Tinha tudo para aquela viagem ao tempo ser uma ótima experiência, mas só de pensar que teria que lidar com Snape adolescente…

A jovem respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua ansiedade e virou para o lado. Seria uma semana longa, mas sabia que em breve se adaptaria, da melhor forma possível, aquilo. E que não precisaria se preocupar com o professor de poções, eles nunca precisariam trocar uma palavra sequer naquele período em que ela estivesse ali.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não sei qual vai ser a frequência das atualizações.
> 
> Se conhecerem a autora da história original, por favor, me digam quem é para eu entrar em contato.
> 
> Beijos da Juddy


End file.
